


Seekers and Grounders (and The Difference Between)

by FoolishGlint



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Lactation, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishGlint/pseuds/FoolishGlint
Summary: Ratchet and Starscream have been having trysts in the woods. It was supposed to be an arrangement of convenience with no strings. But this time it got personal.
Relationships: Ratchet/Starscream
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Seekers and Grounders (and The Difference Between)

It had been a tense couple of days, and Ratchet was waiting for Optimus to retire to his room for recharge, Optimus was hunched over a console with a familiar tiredness in his optics. 

“Ratchet, do you believe that we will truly be able to keep this planet safe from harm?” Once again the burdens of leadership weighed heavily on his old friend’s mind.

“Of course we will, we have before, and we’ll protect this planet until our joints rust to nothingness.” Ratchet gave him a rare smile, and watched happily as Optimus tiredly smiled back.

“I think it is time for a recharge,” he said stifling a yawn.

Once he was sure that Optimus was in recharge, Ratchet opened a ground-bridge, setting up a timer for it to open up at the same coordinates later. He walked through and was met with lush grass and forest. And Starscream, poised elegantly against a tree.

“Took you long enough,” sneered Starscream, “I thought that a benched medic would have all the free time in the world.”

Ratchet glared, “Unlike you I have companions that actually value my input.” 

Starscream growled and advanced upon him, grabbing Ratchet by the shoulder pauldrons and pulling him into a rough kiss. Denta scraping lip, glossas harshly mapping out the other’s mouth, it was a dance that Ratchet was familiar with. 

Starscream’s servos roamed along his chassis, digging digits into the sensitive seams of his armour. 

His servos crept lower, sweeping over Ratchet’s codpiece. Ratchet grabbed his servo tightly, causing Starscream to give him an indignant look.

“That's not how we do things,” Ratchet growled lowly. Starscream shivered, but Ratchet knew it was from arousal, not fear. He took Starscream’s other servo and pinned them over his helm against a tree. 

Starscream whined and spread his legs apart invitingly. Ratchet took both of Starscream’s wrists in one servo, and with his free servo he ventured down to Starscream’s valve panel. Ratchet stroked the cover with long teasing strokes, taking pleasure in the whimpers he was eliciting.

The panel snapped open and Ratchet plunged his digits into Starscream’s lubricating valve. 

“Already wet, Starscream?” Ratchet said as he swirled his digits around the soft mesh, brushing against nodes. Starscream did not answer, only moaned in pleasure and tried to spear himself on the others digits. 

At this Ratchet stilled his movements and very nearly pulled his digits out of Starscream’s dripping valve. He whined at the loss of stimulus, bucking against Ratchet’s hold on him.

“Remember Starscream, I set the pace,” Ratchet whispered into his audial.

“Or have you forgotten who’s in charge.” The medic said as he rammed his digits back into Starscream, grinding against his anterior node. 

Starscream keened, bowing his spine into an arch as Ratchet stroked several nodes. 

Ratchet began to scissor his digits, carefully flexing the sensitive valve callipers. After a while Ratchet deemed his valve stretched enough and withdrew his digits, glistening with lubricant. 

He made eye contact with Starscream, and ran his glossa over his digits sensually. Starscream did a full body shudder, biting his lower lip. His optics were glazed over with lust.

“Enough with the foreplay medic, get inside me already.”

Ratchet huffed at his impatience, but released his spike anyway. He let go of Starscream’s wrists and placed both servos on Starscream’s hips. 

His spike was of average size, white with orange biolights running along the underside. His size didn’t matter, Starscream was a small mech. And besides, size meant nothing without experience. 

Ratchet lined up his spike with Starscream’s awaiting valve and began to push in. It was a bit of a stretch, it had been a while since they’ve interfaced. 

Ratchet felt him tense up and stopped his movements. Starscream blinked a few tears from his optics; and Ratchet wiped them away and kissed his cheek.

“It’s alright, we’ll take it slow.”

Starscream nodded and Ratchet waited until he was relaxed enough to continue. Ratchet began to thrust slowly into the lithe seeker.

It felt wonderful, the silky soft mesh against his spike. He changed the angle and increased the tempo of his movements. Starscream let out a moan and Ratchet knew that he had hit his ceiling node. 

It was a sight, Starscream was moaning without abandon, optics half lidded in pleasure, lips falling open as he was continuously rocked against the tree from the momentum of Ratchet’s thrusts.

His servos had come to rest against Ratchet’s pauldrons, and he was now gripping them tightly, leaving behind light dents. They weren’t going to last long, Ratchet knew this. He could feel his overload coming upon him. 

Starscream’s vents became quicker, his back once again curving sharply, letting out a low keen as he overloaded.

Ratchet felt the quivering valve walls clench around his spike, and came with a groan, emptying transfluid into Starscream’s valve. 

Starscream slumped into Ratchet, resting his chin over Ratchet’s shoulder. They remained in the odd embrace for a while, basking in the afterglow.

“Get off of me.”

Even after interfacing Starscream was   
demanding. They detangled themselves from each other but as Ratchet moved to give Starscream space he stumbled shakily as his vision blurred.

“What's wrong, getting too old,” Starscream asked ever so condescendingly.

“Lightheaded, I haven’t fueled in a while.”

Starscream sneered, “You’d think that the Autobots would look after their only medic.”

Ratchet glared, “Like you said, I am only a benched medic, they need the energon more than me.”

“Typical bleeding martyr Autobot,” Starscream snorted, “Always one to put others before yourself.”

The groundbridge opened up, and Ratchet walked through without so much as a backwards glance.

“Same time next week.”

He and Starscream had a strange agreement. Both of them needed an outlet. Ratchet needed to be in control of something for once, and Starscream needed someone who would let him lose control. 

Ratchet stepped into the base, and all was as is when he left.

_______________________________________

The next week when Ratchet met up with Starscream something was off. He peered closer at the other’s chestplate. For any other bot nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary, but Ratchet was a seasoned medic, trained to spot subtle differences in anatomy.

Starscream’s chestplate was slightly bulged out, and he could see a bit of protoform peeking out through the seams.

“It figures that you would notice,” Starscream commented icily. And before Ratchet could reply Starscream pulled apart his chestplate by an invisible seam in the middle, wrenching his armor from his frame.

Ratchet stared dumbfounded. During his time on Earth he had become familiar with the anatomy of its denizens, and it seemed that Starscream had something in common with the femmes.

“Starscream why do you have breasts?”

The seeker blushed and scoffed.

“They,” he cupped his sizable mounds for emphasis, “are not breasts. They are energon sacs, and they’re perfectly normal for seekers.”

The nipples between his digits were hardening in the open air.

Ratchet swallowed dryly, “What’s their function?”

“I thought that a well versed medic such as you would know, but allow me to educate you.” Starscream looked smug all of a sudden and let go of his tits.

“As flight forms we burn more fuel than the average mech. There’s a constant danger of running out of fuel during a flight, so we have the ability to store excess energon to share with any unwitting starving mech who ran out of fuel.”

“Ah, so the reason you stocked up on energon was to fuel me.” Ratchet noted.

Starscream sputtered, becoming flustered.  
“Well yes, since you’re so inadequate at taking care of yourself!”

Ratchet chuckled, only flustering Starscream more. “I don’t mind Starscream, infact, I’m feeling quite hungry.”

Starscream tsched, “You don’t have to be so lewd about it.”

Ratchet moved in closer, and gently took one of Starscream’s breasts in his servo. Testing the waters, he lightly squeezed. Starscream gasped, and small trickles of energon ran between Ratchet’s digits.

“Th-they’re sensitive, gentle.”

It was soft but there was a firmness to it, like a cushion, and when Ratchet squeezed harder the protoform would get a blue tinge as the energon rushed to the surface. Ratchet rubbed his thumb over the leaking nub, not missing how Starscream’s vents hitched. 

Ratchet took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Warm, rich energon flowed through his intake and Ratchet’s entire frame seemed to rejoice as he was finally getting properly fueled.

He drank it all in while Starscream sighed in relief above him. No wonder, he thought, the extra weight and protoform stretching must have given him aches and pains. Within a short amount of time Ratchet depleted the energon, and Starscream’s tit was considerably smaller now.

He moved on to Starscream’s neglected breast, but kept a servo on the other one. Instead of immediately suckling, Ratchet extended his glossa and licked around the nub, flicking it occasionally.

“Ahh, what are you doing?” Starscream moaned with indignance. The sound of his valve panel opening filled the air.

“As the humans say, tit for tat,” Ratchet said smugly.

“Ugh, don’t mention those filthy crea-“

Starscream was cut off as Ratchet pressed his thigh against his valve. Ratchet began to drink from him again, but this time he was rocking his thigh against Starscream’s valve lips.

“Hah, ungh, yes, faster.”

Starscream was being assaulted on all fronts, Ratchet’s talented glossa teasing his nipple, servo fondling his other breast, leg grinding sinfully against his anterior node.

Streaks of lubricant were running down Ratchet’s leg as he continued to rub between Starscream’s legs. The seeker was etching into the stimulation, chest heaving with every moan.

It was shameful, Ratchet thought, how erotic the situation was. He finished draining the now tender mound of energon, and the peaks were twins again. The nipples were sore and flushed, and Ratchet couldn’t help lightly pinching them. 

“You, haah, absolute tease!” Starscream whimpered as he bounced on Ratchet’s thigh. He smirked and before Starscream could react, he tweaked his nipples again and ground his thigh into Starscream roughly.

Starscream shrieked as he overloaded harshly, ending in a staticky moan. Ratchet gave his sore breasts a fond squeeze and Starscream hissed in slight pain.

“Get your servos off me Autobot.”

Ratchet obliged, Starscream picked up his chest plates on shaky pedes. The evidence of his overload was smeared on Ratchet’s frame and running down Starscream’s legs. 

The medic watched Starscream tuck his small tits back underneath his chest plates. He hadn’t felt this energized in years. Full tanks felt nice. The groundbridge opened, but Ratchet hesitated.

“Thanks, Starscream.”

He wasn’t sure, but he though he saw the tiniest of smiles on the other’s face.


End file.
